Make Sure
by candyflavordlies
Summary: "If you're gonna be stupid enough to touch my woman," He grinds out as he unsheathes his demon sword, "you better make sure I'm dead."


"It was foolish of you to think that hanyou," his mouth sneers as he spits out the term, "would save you."

It's not his words but the hand painfully squeezing her breast that bring tears to her eyes. Kagome can't see Inuyasha anywhere, and before the last attack, he'd been bleeding enough to worry her.

She tries to pull away as she feels a slimy tongue trail it's way from her throat, up the side of her face. She wants to throw up but her body refuses to let her. Instead, she makes her best effort to fold in on herself.

"Such a pretty one. You'll scream for mercy when I take you to my bed." A cold, scaly hand makes it's way under her shirt and Kagome can't help the choked sob that escapes her.

"That's right. Your fear will only make it all the more enjoyable."

The youkai's luminescent eyes scan the cliff one last time before a malicious smile breaks across his face. He turns, his hands still grasping and groping places she's never been touched before and it makes her soul shudder with each shaky intake of breath.

She can feel the fear settling in her lungs and her throat. The farther he gets from the cliff, the harder it's getting for her to breathe.

If he hadn't held her to his chest the whole time, her arms pinned securely to her sides, Inuyasha would have been able to attack. But she couldn't use her powers and he couldn't use Tetsusaiga or any other attack without slicing her into pieces along with the lizard like creature holding her captive.

Kagome closes her eyes. What could have been doesn't matter now. What matters now is getting away. What _matters_ now is that she fight tooth and nail and get away from this disgusting _thing_ violating and polluting every inch of her.

All she has to do is get her hands free and she can use her powers. All she has to do...

Her eyes widen when she feels the hand under her shirt slide down her thigh and up her skirt.

She feels the first tear fall.

"Inuyasha..." Her plea is broken and desperate.

The hand squeezes the sensitive flesh. "He won't come for you." Talons draw four identical bloody lines across her pale, moonlit skin.

They're almost to the forest now. It's dark and looming, and steals what little bit of strength Kagome had left.

"Oi! Fish face!" The youkai whirls with such force that the young miko's head snaps back. Her eyes blur for a moment, but even then she can make out the welcomed familiarity; the red of his clothes and the silver of his hair.

"Still alive brat?" Kagome blinks a bit more to clear the red spots floating before her teary eyes. She can't see the details of the half-youkai's face, only his mouth and the shadow cast by his bangs.

But she can hear the growl and she can see the fangs he's baring.

"If you're gonna be stupid enough to touch my woman," He grinds out as he unsheathes his demon sword, "you better make damn sure I'm dead."

A rumbling against her back lets her know that the lizard youkai is amused.

"I'm sure you don't want to risk cutting up such a pretty thing." As if to prove his point, his forked tongue curls around her ear.

Inuyasha tenses. Kagome stares at him, watching as his breath quickens and his grip on Tetsusaiga tightens.

"Kagome." He looks at her, rage burning in his eyes as he takes a step forward. She nods.

_Trust me_.

"You are no match for me. Do not insult me, weakling!" She can hear the rapid beating of his heart. The demon's livid, but he's not stupid, wouldn't be careless enough to let her arms go. The hand on her thigh moves away quickly, arching towards the enraged hanyou.

In the second it takes him to move, she sees it. The sideways glance downward that lets her know where he's aiming.

The creature behind her doesn't notice and lifts her higher to protect his upper body. Kagome tucks her legs upward in an almost fetal position as she feels the rush of wind over the blade.

One moment she's tumbling backwards, the next she's nestled securely against Inuyasha's strong chest. She's thankful for his arm around her waist; her legs are shaky and the cuts on her thigh are screaming. Burning, stinging, begging to be taken care of.

"Are you ok?" His heavy panting and strong embrace make her think that maybe she should be asking _him_ that.

"I..." She wants to tell him the truth. That her skin is stiff from that thing's saliva and bodily secretions, and that it feels like she's crawling with a million spiders and ghosts. She wants to tell him that her leg feels like she might be better off getting rid of it rather than let the lizard's evil touch linger in her blood like she knows it will. But he's still angry and she doesn't need him worrying over something that's already been said and done.

"Yeah. I will be." He grunts and then slowly lets her go. He bends down carefully and it's now that she realizes just how badly he's hurt. His shirt is pierced and slashed in so many places, it's a wonder that it's staying on. The blood has stopped flowing for the most part, but given the dark staining of almost ninety percent of his clothes, it's hard to tell. His face is bruised and raised and there's a cut on one of his ears that she knows must hurt more than any of the other wounds.

He slips one strong arm behind her knees and the other one cradles her head to him.

She feels him leap and the rest feels like flying. The trip is silent and peaceful, and she feels herself drifting off.

"Kagome?"

"Hai?" She snuggles into the warmth of his body.

"You're wearing pants from now on." She smiles and nods against the fire-rat fur.

"Hai."


End file.
